Found
by Hotokichan
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke and Naruto stumbled upon a secret…a secret that shouldn't have been discovered for another ten thousand years?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I was drawing and I got the idea of this kind of story. And maybe if It gets enough views on the first chapter I'll make another one. Couples: You sit your buts down and read to find out. Please note that NONE of these gods are real.**

_Summary: What would happen if Sasuke and Naruto stumbled upon a secret…a secret that shouldn't have been discovered for another ten thousand years?_

No ones POV

_Before the beginning of time_

_Before anything was even lived_

_The elders of the worlds_

_Met…_

_Each wanting to out best the others._

_Erat_

_The Latin god of war_

_Created a girl_

_Of destruction _

_She excelled in weaponry_

_A strong girl_

_الخير والشر_

_The Egyptian God of Good and evil_

_Created a girl_

_Of Love and compassion_

_And Hate and evil_

_She excelled in the attributes of _

_Fire and Water_

_And good and evil_

_An unsure girl_

_Yuèqiú_

_The Chinese god of the moon_

_Created a girl_

_Of peace and love_

_She excelled in seeing what others could not. _

_Of disabling the bodies functions at will._

_A shy girl_

_Taeyang_

_The Korean god of the Sun_

_Created a girl_

_Of Beauty and astonishment_

_She excelled in mind games_

_A sure girl_

_Vent _

_A Catalan god of wind_

_Created a girl_

_Of hardness and toughness_

_She excelled in wind_

_A tough girl_

_Hiringu_

_The Japanese god of healing and joy_

_Created a special girl_

_A girl who excelled in healing and power and had brute strength_

_A girl who never ceased to surprise anyone_

_She was a powerful girl_

_A strong willed girl._

_Probably the Strongest of the girls, But she'll never know that._

_The gods fought for centuries until they came to agreement. The girls they had created centuries ago, would decide who was the best. Who was the strongest of all gods. So, they created a world for them to roam in. They scattered they're girls around the world, hoping they would meet and decide._

_Who was the best._

_But these girls_

_Went to sleep_

_Zues..the king of all gods _

_Put a curse on these girls_

_To punish these selfish gods_

_Who thought they where the best_

_Stopped the girls aging_

_Until they meet their soul mates_

_Until they meet the person to spend the rest of their lives with._

_Only then would the curse be lifted._

_Soon the elders became impatient_

_And a century later_

_Discovered when they would wake up_

_In the year of the reawaking _

_Which happened to be in ten thousand years _

_But _

_only those who are powerful can awaken these girls._

The old women closed her book as she looked at the small children before her. Looking at the old woman with wide eyes. In complete awe. A silence erupted until a single child raised his hand. "Baa-chan! Is this story true?" He asked desperately, waiting for his answer. She chuckled sweetly and nodded slowly.

"In fact, prophecy says that these girls are supposed to fight off a great evil." The old woman says as the boys eyes grew wider. And sported a heart warming smile. "Baa-chan, we're here."

Parents of the children she was reading to exclaimed as they walked casually into her small shack, scooping up their children. One coupled walking up to her to thank the old woman.

"Thank you, Chiyo-san. I hope Sasuke wasn't a burden." The man said looking at his son, gathering up his things. The woman smiled warmly.

"Oh no trouble, none at all. In fact little Sasuke dear was very interested in a story I was telling." She said laughing quietly with his wife. The man sweat dropped at this scene and dragged his wife and son away back to their car.

*In Car*

Sasuke looked out the window at the retreating shack. "Sasuke? What's wrong honey?" Mikoto asked with a worried expression on her face. He turned to her with determination burning in his eyes. " One day I'm going to become powerful enough

To free all those girls!" He exclaimed looking at his mother. Mikoto giggled under her breath. "Well, do you think a 7 year old like you will be able to free them?"

She asked chuckling as she felt his anger flare.

"Of course!"

10 years later

**CLIFF HANGER! PROLIGUE IS DONE! What did you guys think? Remember comment and review**


	2. Hiringu Takes Action

**Another Chapter! Yay I hope this satisfies you because I won't work on another story until I finish this one. :3 And I'm not a big Sasuke fan either but he did seem to fit this role nicely. And I'm sorry to say it, no one else will play it better TT-TT**

10 years later

"Sasu-chan, Wake up honey!" Mikoto Uchiha screamed loud enough for her son to hear her from

upstairs. Sasuke paid no mind to her and only turned over to get more comfortable. Receiving no response from her son, an Agitated Uchiha stomped up the stairs. Making her son bolt up from his king sized bed, and hurry over to his closet.

Fearing the wrath of his mother he quickly changed from his pajamas into baggy jeans, and a dark blue T-shirt. And just in time, his mother busted the door down with her handy chain saw. A vein popping out of her head. It made a chill of fright go up his spine.

"_Sasuke-chan…"_ Mikoto said menacingly, slowly stalking towards Sasuke, chain saw in hand. He swallowed down the bulb that appeared in his throat. He backed up into the wall. "Y-yes mother dearest?" Stuttered the scared Sasuke. "_When I call you down I expect you to-_" "Mother are you scaring brother again?"

Sighed the eldest of the Uchiha brothers. "Oh Ita-chan!" Mikoto exclaimed, proceeding to trying to glomp the poor man. Itachi side stepped, making his mother collide with the bed. The youngest Uchiha sweat dropped at this scene, but quickly regained his composure. He was an Uchiha after all, and had to act like it.

"Sasuke, You are going to be late." Itachi said in a monotone, dodging his mothers attempts of a hug. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, before regaining the same size. Sasuke stopped cowering on the poor wall and walked out of his room slowly. Not saying a word, or even making eye contact with Itachi.

Itachi sighed at this and went back to his room. It wasn't always like this with him and Sasuke. In fact Sasuke used to be like any other younger brother. But then…

(With Sasuke)

I sighed as I walked out of my room, hands in my pockets. Sometimes I wonder if we're even related. And sometimes it scares the shit out of me. I continued thinking this topic while walking towards the front door. Not without grabbing a tomato of course.

My little Delicacies, the only things that keep me sane. (well that and talking to Naruto, that dobe)

I took a bite into the fruit as I walked out of the door, locking it behind him. And walking of to school, but there was something strange about today.

Was something gonna happen Today? **(Authors Note: Cliché, but it works ^_^) **

_Location Unknown_

_The Uchiha, doesn't remember does he? _

_**Of Course not! Hiringu! It was 10 years ago!**_

_Erat, be quiet. _

_**Why Don't you **__الخير والشر __!_

**The time will come when It does Erat.**

_**It will never come! We'll have to wait 10 thousand years!**_

**You always were loud-mouthed weren't you Erat?**

_**Shut up! Taeyang!**_

Why not stop all this mindless talk and watch what the Uchiha does. 

_Vent is right we should help this Uchiha find the girls, instead of talking here like idiots._

**I agree, but we need to send someone to talk to the boy! Hiringu, that is your call.**

_Of course_

Then it is settled.

(Sasuke's POV)

"Teme?" I heard a voice in my conscious. _Uchiha Sasuke _there it was again. That has been going on in my since first period started. It's starting to get on my nerves. **What do you want? **I said in my head. And of course this time it didn't respond.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed in my ear while we were walking out of school. I was woken out of my thoughts with a start. I glared at my blond companion. He rubbed the back of his head as we walked on the sidewalk of our school.

"Sasuke-kun" A voice behind us said. I sighed again, if I keep sighing like this I'm gonna get wrinkles. I dared myself to turn around and find my number 1 fan girl. Karin Kamina. With a seductive look on her face.

I sighed again. This girl was annoying. She followed me around constantly. She even made an F ing

Fan club. It pisses me off. "Sasuke-kun, want to go out to the movies or something?" She said in a seducing tone. Before I could refuse her the voice came back again.

_Leave her, go west. _It said. That's the first thing it said that made sense. So I just ignored Karin and walked passed her. The dobe followed me, sticking his tongue out at Karin before speed walking to catch up with me. _Now, go to Hiringu Temple boy. _The voice said. I raised an eyebrow. The Hiringu temple was all the way in Kyoto.

I was about to go to my house, until I felt a pressure on me. My eyes widened as the pressure pressed me to the ground. It was so painful. "Ah!" I screamed in agony. My head was throbbing, I felt like throwing up. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed next to me, kneeling down. He said some other stuff but I couldn't hear a thing.

_I am sorry, but if you do not go to the temple I will be forced to hurt you even more then I am doing now. _The voice said in an apologetic voice. Almost immediately the pressure was lifted off my shoulders, and I could breath again.

I bolted up and started panting. Sweat glistened off of my forehead. I continued panting again, going into a coughing fit. Naruto patted my back, worry shining off of his eyes. Soon I could breath normally. "Sasuke? You alright?" Naruto asked in a worried tone. I sighed heavily. I didn't ever want to feel that way again.

And if that voice wasn't joking, I guess I had no choice. I stood up, wiping the dust off of my pants. I turned to Naruto, facing him in the eyes. "Naruto, were going to Kyoto."

**Cliff hanger :P Hope you enjoy this chapter next one might be a bit harder to update, I have test coming up so yeah. Hope you enjoyed XD Oh and special Thanks to people who Reviewed: BloodRoseCC, **

Black-Alice-Stars

thesweetnessofdreams622

amber

Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku

Cindy Medeiros

AlwaysNdForever

-hugs all of them-

And Congrats To Demon-Maid-Nova-Jigoku who guessed almost all of them right! -hugs even tighter- You were missing one character and that shall not be revealed until I want it to XD Thanks for reading!


	3. Goddess Reborn

**Hey Guys, my loving adoring fans (ppft yeah right XD)~ You aren't mad at me for not updating, right~ *an arrow misses my head by just a hair*. . . I take that as a no. ^^" . . .. Anywho on with the story. And, I am SO SORRY BTW, I don't know what happened, but I couldn't find Microsoft word ANYWHERE on my old pc, I was fucking mad. But Now I'm using my mom's laptop so yeah. **

Sasuke's eyelids opened slowly, his vision still blurred. He blinked several times, only seeing blurs of yellow and grey. He rubbed his eyes with his hands looking around him and seeing his Dobe of a best friend's head lying against the window, fast asleep.

Sasuke groaned once again, remembering their 'predicament'. Sasuke knew his parents wouldn't say yes to him suddenly going to Kyoto on a school night, so he said he was staying over at Naruto's, and Naruto just told his parent's the truth. And for some odd reason, they were ok with it. His parent's agreed to keep their secret and cover for them.

_His parents fucking rock. _ Sasuke thought, sighing and looking out the window across from them, it slowly coming to a stop. He grumbled under his breath, cursing that he even agreed to that little voice in his head, maybe he was going insane. But hey, It was worth a shot.

The driver spoke over his speaker. Saying "All going to Kyoto-." Sasuke toned out the driver, shaking Naruto's shoulder, his eyes snapping open and he bolted up, looking around him and sighing, pretty much this afternoon's events flooding into his mind.

They got off the bus, zipping up the coats they brought with them and stood stupidly on the sidewalk, trying not to get pushed or shoved by random people they didn't know. Sasuke sighed and shoved his way through the crowd, Naruto following closely behind.

Sasuke didn't know what was driving him, but his feet where leading him somewhere, so he decided not to fight the current and just went with it. Guessing Naruto didn't care, as long as they got where he needed to go.

Naruto caught up to him eventually, standing next to him and kept up with his somewhat quick pace. He looked at Sasuke. "So WHY are we in Kyoto, Teme?" He asked. I growled at the nickname but shrugged it off. "How am I supposed to know dobe?" He growled, scowling. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well Sor-ry." He mumbled, and continued walking.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke's legs were aching for a break, he was panting, his pace slowed. But Naruto seemed just fine. He sighed, that kid was just unbelievable. His feet, or this. . . voice in his head. Led him to the

mountains, rocky, barely any trees. It was cold too, he grabbed the edges of his jacket and pulled it closer to him to keep out the cold.

Sasuke came to an abrupt stop in front of a cave. Made of earth. His eyes widened as he decided if he should go in or not. Naruto, however. Wasn't so cautious, he was more amazed than anything. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this and took a closer look inside the cave, eyes widening in awe.

It was like the cave held its own little world. Glowing funguses lit up the walls, surprisingly stunning, glowing a light green collar, setting light on the walls of the cave, which where for some reason made out of stone, it shone beautifully in the light. Water flowed down from the top of the cave creating mini like water falls on each wall.

Sasuke's feet walked him right into the cave, he gulped silently, hiding his slight fear as he heard Naruto follow right behind him. A feeling ran over him as he did, one he couldn't explain. He for some reason felt conscious about going any further, like he wasn't worthy of going in. He ignored this feeling and continued to walk, slightly irritated that he felt like that. Naruto , on the other hand, was walking with his head high, thinking of Kami knows what.

Time seemed to stop when they came to large hole in front of them, darkness filling it. So neither could see inside. The feeling he had felt earlier was even stronger then he could comprehend. The pressure he felt earlier that day started once more, making him flinch and fall to his knees.

He heard a loud thump from beside him indicating Naruto was also brought to his knees, the noise made echoed through the walls of the cave. He turned his head with slight difficulty in the direction they came from and his jaw almost dropped and his eyes widened.

There was no more path, just a rock solid wall. Most likely blocking the path from wince they came. He tried to yell for Naruto to look behind him, but Naruto's attention was drawn to something else. Sasuke turned his head in the direction he was gawking at and found himself gawking as well in amazement .

It was magnificent, the room inside was illuminated by the same glowing mushrooms that led them here, but the ones in here were even smaller, and there were more of them. Littering most of the walls and some of the ceiling. Even pillars were inside the room, but most were broken and cracked, showing they had been around for a LONG time. Some pillars even lay prepped against the walls, but this made it look that more ancient and beautiful. And in the very center of the room, put on top of some elevated stone, steps carved into them on the sides. Was a sort of tub made of stone. It illuminated even brighter than the mushrooms on the inside, he couldn't quite see what was inside the tub but something on the walls caught his attention.

Sasuke took his attention away from it to the walls, and took a slightly closer look at the walls, leaning forward. And he found that on the walls were characters on the wall, ones he couldn't understand. He looked closer at the He pulled back in confusion and fell on his lower back. He blinked in realization that the pressure no longer bound them.

But when he looked where Naruto was of course, he was no longer there. Instead, he was walking towards the tub in the middle of the cave like an idiot looking for treasure. Sasuke rolled his eyes on instinct and got to his feet and followed him slowly.

Before either of them knew it they were just a few feet away from the object. (A/N couldn't find another word and I didn't want to use the word tub again TT^TT) Before something mysterious happened. The lights that illuminated from the tub grew green, the same shade as the lights on the walls, now glowing brightly, and both Sasuke and Naruto lost their senses. A force making them walk to the tub, as if they were in a trance. Non blinking, they looked into the tub, and the sight snapped them out of the trance.

A beautiful, no. Breath taking female floated there, in the glowing liquid. Her long, silky, and surprisingly pink hair, flowed around her, as if supporting her whole body on the water. Leaves and Herbs floated around her, giving off the smell of cherry blossoms, and intoxicating smell it was. A flawless looking pure white dress clung to her as it floated as well, showing her slight womanly curves. As fines entwined around her, keeping her in place. The vines twining around her legs, arms, body, neck, and ending at her wrist. But they held her lightly, bringing their attention to the lily she held in her hands. Still alive, surprisingly. And Sasuke's gaze went up towards her heavenly face.

It was heart shaped, and flawless, and she had a cute, round shaped head (A/N no Like, imagine a kind of Lucky Star head but mixed with naruto style XD) and her pale skin, but a pink tinge to her cheeks, and her eyes closed peacefully, her mouth opened slightly, and she looked as if she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and didn't age with the rest of the room, as if she had been placed there moments before they arrived.

Sasuke once again, heard the voice in his head. _Reach out to her, mortal….._ it said, the sentence echoing in Sasuke's head, and he had no problem with obliging. He reached forward, slowly and cautiously. Reaching towards her peaceful face, gulping. Just barely grazing her cheek before something completely unexpected happened.

The female's eyes snapped open, her emerald eyes matching the light that illuminated around her. But they were not peaceful, in fact, they were narrowed dangerously thin. The white of her eyes turning a deep black, as well as the water that surrounded her, the illumination of them disappearing. Before Sasuke could react, she lunged at him, the vines snapping in an instant, hands wrapping around his neck painfully, most likely to leave bruises, and she clenched his neck, closing off his air.

Naruto didn't move, eyes widened as he looked at the scene as the girl hissed out what he recognized as Japanese. But she said it in a form that was completely foreign to him, and so quickly that he would not have been able to understand anyway. Naruto finally snapped out of it as he lunged forward as well, trying to pry the girl off of him, as Sasuke slowly started to lose consciousness. The girl released Sasuke, who gasped for air, coughing and holding his throat, and turned to Naruto, growling. And grabbed him by his collar and raised him into the air, his feet dangling.

Sasuke had to think quickly, as the girl raised her other arm, in a tightly clenched fist, about to punch Naruto. Sasuke stood to his feet and stumbled slightly, rushing behind her, her long pink locks reaching to her mid calves. And something in his hand snapped as he grabbed her shoulder, clenching it. "Stop!" He yelled, his voice echoing through the surroundings.

Everything around them stopped , and it seemed that time had followed. The girl surprisingly stopped, eyes now returning to their supposedly normal form as she slowly released Naruto, as he fell to the ground, his heart racing. The girl slowly turned around, looking at him and blinked, as he released her shoulder, stepping forward. But as she did so, Sasuke took a step back, and this continued. Until Sasuke was backed into a wall, the inscriptions he could feel, as he tried to think of a way out.

The girl stepped not but a few paces from him, even though he towed over her in height. Her mouth moved slowly, compared to before. "H…..Hirin…..Hiringu…." She muttered, her voice barely above a whisper as the inscrpitions behind him glowed a light green as she leaned forward, and time stopped at her actions.

The girl had leaned forward, and kissed him straight on the lips. A gasp imitted from Naruto, his face red despite the circumstances, and Sasuke's cheeks glowed a light pink as the girl pulled away. The kiss ended just as soon as it began. She stood there, blinking. Before saying in a weak voice.

"You…..woke..me.." She mumbled, as if the words were foreign to her, and they very well were. "Thank….you…Master.." She said, eyes unblinking as she bowed her head, her hands meeting together as if she was in prayer. And Sasuke was heavily confused, before a voice boomed from his throat. "_You have awoken...Sakura…." _ It said, the voice not his and it leaked with superiority as Sasuke's mind was pushed back, and the name echoed through his head as well. Sakura….

(CLIFF HANGER :L )

(Hope you guys enjoyed that~ R AND R x3)


	4. A whole new World

**Yo, another update, and it seems some people were a bit confused at the end of my last chapter. Ok here is meh, AWESOME explanation. Ok do you remember how Hiringu resided in Sasuke's mind? So a part of Hiringu, resides in Sasuke, Sakura sensed this , and responded with the utmost respect, the kissing scene, well that will be explained probably in this chapter. ~ And about the other girls, shall also be revealed soon. Anyhow, ranting time. I actually intended for Sakura to kiss Naruto, and he would start to develop his crush, but my brain had other ideas. Damn brain, anywho on with the story. **

Sasuke stood there, regaining his sense of mind as the girl still bowed to him. His face still practically on fire. He stuttered, which he rarely did, but his voice still weak. "W-what?" He said, as the girl-Sakura, straightened her back and stared at him, and blinked. "What…do you…mean?" She asked, looking over to Naruto who stood to his feet slowly. Looking at the scene he had just witnessed with apprehension.

Sasuke almost scoffed. "You just called me 'Master'." He said, rolling his eyes, his normal Uchiha pride returning. As Naruto cautiously walked up to the two, seeing the atmosphere now 'safe'. Sakura remained silent and titled her head innocently. Her looks making her seem genuinely unaware of the situation. Sasuke prepared to say something else, but Sakura turned her back to him, and walked toward the direction in which they came, to the exit. Her eyes hazed over, as if in a trance. She walked and stumbled, as if her body was as heavy as a boulder.

Sasuke sputtered and followed her, partly insulted for being walked away from, and Naruto followed, the place creeping him out at the loss of green light. She stopped in front of the stone wall that had kept them trapped there and Sasuke and Naruto stopped with her, groaning. "Well, there went that moment…" Naruto grumbled, preparing to sit down and rest his tired legs, before Sakura did the most surprising thing. She raised her fist and planted her bare and delicate looking feet into the ground that they stood on. Eyes narrowing into slits as she brought her fist into the wall, colliding with the wall and a massive smashing sound echoed throughout the room as the wall collapsed against her fist.

Sasuke and Naruto fell back, their legs giving out as they looked upon the seen with absolute terror. Naruto sputtering, his mouth opening then closing. As Sasuke remained silent, eyes wide as he gulped silently. His throat suddenly dry. The remaining bits of the wall fell to the ground, making the ground under them tremble, as Sakura seemed unmoved and walked over the chunks of earth, and continued down the path. Naruto the first to get up, a large grin on his face and eyes widened with excitement, and followed after Sakura enthusiastically.

Sasuke reached out a hand about to yell at Naruto, but sighed, deciding there was no room to convince him in that shallow head of his and got to his feet as well. Following after the two, both of their bright hair colors sticking out in the darkness, the lights of the path seemed to have died down, at the moment of her 'awakening'. And, before the two knew it, they were out of the cave. And the girl stopped, looking at her surroundings, looking down the mountain at the moving lights, and brightly shining lights, eyes wide. The cool night air blowing against them all, but she didn't seem affected in the least, even her gown being soaking wet. But no water dripped from it. Her long hair flowing in the wind. Sasuke and Naruto slowly walked behind her but stopped a few feet from her, truly afraid of moving any closer.

Sakura collapsed to her knees, holding her ears painfully as a high pitched honk echoed through the mountain, a large truck most likely blowing its horn. Naruto immediately rushed to her, kneeling to her side attempting to comfort her, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. It seemed Naruto had developed a little crush on the deadly woman. Sasuke remembered him looking a bit longer at her then what would be expected, and he inwardly groaned.

Just as quickly as he had kneeled next to her, he was pushed away from her. Skidding on his back a good ten feet from her, her left arm outstretched in his direction, indicating that she was the one who had pushed him. Her long hair now touching the ground as her other arm still held her head, the horn of the truck obviously still ringing in her head. A few moments of silence as both Naruto, who was slowly getting up and Sasuke's eyes landed on her and waited for her next move.

She slowly got to her feet, and turned to Sasuke quickly, as if in a flash. He tensed up as she walked towards him again, like a predator about to pounce on prey. She stopped in front of him, so close that Sasuke could feel her breath on his chin, because of the height difference. She looked up to him, non-blinking. "Where…..are…we…?" She asked, in a slow momentum. She was still getting used to their language, most likely.

Sasuke's voice was caught in his throat for a few moments, before speaking in a raspy voice, slightly trembling from the cold. "Kyoto, Japan." He said, and looked down at her. She wasn't even shivering; she just stared at him with those eyes. Those eyes that held mystery, a mystery he unconsciously decided to unravel, piece by piece.

"K….Kyoto…." She said, testing the way the name sounded, stepping away from him to look upon the scenery once more, as if seeing it in a new light. She looked upon the night, still lit up by the various lights Kyoto had to offer. She looked heavily fascinated with the city, Sasuke hesitated, but stepped to her. Standing by her side and looking down at her. "Do you want to…get a closer look?" He asked, and waited for her reply.

Sakura looked up to him, her large eyes staring at him, as if scanning him for any signs of ill intentions. She blinked, seeming to sense nothing, and slowly nodded. Naruto found this as the perfect opportunity to jump in, popping up besides Sakura and grabbing her by the wrist and started to run down the hill. Sakura's eyes widened, and was dragged by him, but slowly started to run with him. Sasuke groaned, following behind them, the steepness of the hill turning his walk into a jog.


End file.
